Isle Esme II
by Bells4Eddy
Summary: What will happen when the Cullens revisit Isle Esme?, Watch this space!
1. Break

Isle Esme II

Chapter 1: Break

**BPOV**

I looked up to see Edward's perfect face looking down on me.

All of the Cullen family are at Isle Esme for a summer holiday, Jasper thought we all needed a break for a bit, so he suggested it. Then I realised that I had thinking for way too long.

"What?" I asked

"How can you be so beautiful?" He teased

I was a vampire now so I had golden eyes, pale skin and was breathtakingly beautiful. Not that I am self-obsessed. No never. Again, with the thinking too long. _Damn it!_

I just laughed, then screamed and jumped up again as Alice and Emmett ran around the island. Emmett was holding the biggest bucket of water I ever seen. I laughed again as I realised that Alice wasn't running away from Emmett, but from the _huge_ bucket.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I suggested

Edward nodded and grinned and then suddenly Rose burst through the doors of the huge white house.

"I come too!" She shouted even though she knew we could hear her.

"Okay" Me and Edward both agreed at the same time. Then both of us chuckled. Rosalie looked over at Alice and Emmett, who were still running round the entire island in less than 2 minutes.

"So childish" She sighed

Me, Edward and Jasper both laughed.

"By the way" I noticed "were are Carlisle and Esme today?" They had been gone for pretty much the whole of the day. It was 5'O'clock now.

Edward and Rose just laughed and I caught up on the subject. _Oh!_ They had been locked in their bedroom all day.

We all ran into the water and Emmett and Alice dived in with us. It was weird without Carlisle and Esme here, we were all so, childish. I laughed at that, since we are all at least 25 years old.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked

"Oh. Nothing" I said then splashed him with water.

Which started everyone out on a waterfight.


	2. The Real Disractions

Chapter 2: The Real Disractions

The next day we all decided to spend the day with our mates, so Me and Edward decided that we would go, on a boat, to Rio De Janerio.

"Belllaaaaa" Edward moaned for what seemed like the 33rd time today

"Just one more shop, I promise, then we can go back to the island!"

"Fine!"

All i wanted was a present for my mom, my dad and Phil. So, i decided that i would get my mom a pretty scarf, i would get my dad a fishing rod and Phil something to do with baseball but i didn't know what. We had been shopping for the past 4 hours and i am sure that Edward wanted to go back to the island and to our bedroom but i wanted to drag shopping out as long as possible, because we hardly ever come here so....

"Come on Bella, i wanna go!" Edward interrupted my thoughts. Finally i lost it and ran to the checkout as slow as i could and bought Phil's t-shirt and cap.

I grabbed Edward's hand and ran with him out of the shop and to the boat, he chuckled at my impatience, but started the boat quicker than he usually does and i knew then that he felt the same way.

_1 hour later_

I knew that the house was filled with our moans and screams, but i didn't give a damn. Then i wished i could die, not because of Edward, no, no way because of him, but because of the person who burst through the door. Carlisle! Yes my father-in-law Carlisle!!!


	3. Going Home

**Chapter 3: Going Home**

"Agggghhhh!" I screamed and jumped to find a blanket to cover myself and Edward.

"Carlisle, get out now!" Edward screamed, his father's face was hilarious, his mouth was shaped like an 'o', and he eyes, i swear, were popping out of his head. He gulped and ran out, slamming the door in the process.

"Oh. My. God" I whispered

"I know, I'm sorry, i should have heard his thoughts"

"Its fine Edward, you were a bit....distracted"

He chuckled and walked over to me, we wrapped our arms around each other and Edward lifted me up for a kiss, again, i know you have all heard this before, but it started of slow and steady, but then it grew deep and passionate. I could hear footsteps outside the door.

"I won't come in and i am really sorry kids, but we are leaving in a couple of hours, sorry" Carlisle said and i knew he meant his apology.

"Oooooohhhhhh" I whined, i wanted to stay here forever, since this is the place that me and Edward had our honeymoon.

"I suppose we should pack then..." Edward said, sadness in his tone

"I suppose..."

_1 Hour Later_

"Ugh, i really don't wanna goooooo!" I whined again, wow, am i really still married to Edward?

As if he could read my mind, he gave me the most passionate kiss anyone can ever give then looked in my eyes.

"You know that we can come back anytime we like, just you need to see Charlie and Jacob wants to see you..."

"Ok, Okay i get it Sherlock Holmes, now let's go before it gets dark and too scary for the vampire" I said, playfulness in my tone.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you getting scared now would we?"

"Har, Har, now lets go Mr Dracula"

We both laughed and went to join the others who were currently downstairs waiting for us to come down.


	4. Authors Note! Please Read!

**Authors Note:**

**If any of my readers have/want to make a YouTube channel please review and tell me your username because i am looking for someone to create some trailers for my stories.....please :P **

**It would really help and i would advertise and create a link for your YouTube channel**

**Thanx for Reading**

**Meg x **


	5. Quality Time

**Chapter 4: Quality Time**

_8 Hours Later_

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee!" Alice wined

"No! I wanna spend some time with my husband if that is _too _much"

"You had a whole month on Isle Esme!"

"Alice can you stop shouting please, if i was human i would have a headache by now" I said trying to reason with her, though it looked like she wasn't budging.

"Fine, but we are going shopping sometime soon," She tapped her head "I've seen it" and with that she walked away.

Don't get me wrong i loved spending time with Alice, all the Cullen's actually, but just not shopping, or playing 'Bella Barbie'. But it looked like i got off easy today.

Then i felt my favourite scent drift by that signalled that i had been thinking for to long and that my favourite person was nearby. Then his arms wrapped around me, saying i should turn around and kiss him, which i did.

"Hey" I sighed when i pulled back

"Hey" His velvet voice replied "Alice is pissed off i think you should apologize though i like the idea of us spending time with each other"

My face slipped into a frown when he said that, not because i was upset about Alice, don't get me wrong i was, just Edward never swears i mean _never_ i mean its.....Edward

"What?" He asked, worried

_Damn_. Thinking to long again, i always do that, now i am doing it again. _Damn_.

"What?" I replied, _Great comeback Bella, Real great._ I thought to myself

"What are you staring at?" He asked

"Dunno, but it is something pretty gorgeous!" I replied turning away from his iron grasp around my waist, turning on the CD player, Clair De Lune was playing. _Awwwww._

"The way you view me is absurd, so what do you wanna do today?"

_Hmm. This could be interesting!_


	6. The Meadow

**Chapter 5: The Meadow**

_Hmm. This could be interesting..._

"Hows about we go to our meadow?" My favourite velvet voice asked

Stuff doing something new and exciting; I haven't been there in ages, like _years._

"Yeah, let's go!" I pretty much screamed

Edward chuckled

"Okay" he grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me onto his back

"You know, i can run myself now" I said gently into his ear

"Oh can you know, so how about you show me, because i don't believe you"

"Fine" I said, then climbed off his back and took of running through the woods. Before long, maybe after 2 hours of running, we reached the border line of Forks, i had missed this place so much over the last 10 years, my father, my friends, Jacob, the pack and of course the meadow. I took of running after i had been staring at the sign for a while, soon i reached our meadow. _Ahhh __our__ meadow. _I thought.

I laid down in the grass and rainbow of pretty flower, remembering the first time me and Edward came here, he, and myself, were so nervous, but it was also the place we shared our first kiss, the first time i saw him in the sunlight.

"Whats wrong?" Edward asked, a frown cutting across his marble forhead

"Nothing, just remembering the first time we came here that's all" I said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, _questions, questions, questions. _I thought.

"It's just that we were both so nervous back then and now we are just....i dunno....carefree?"

"Yeah, i suppose we were and are" he laughed "we have nothing to worry about now Bella, don't be afraid" He said, worry in his tone

"That's what you said then as well, you know if i had to choose between loving you and breathing, i'd use my last breath to say 'i love you'"


End file.
